


Phone Conversations with a Killer Robot

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cell Phones, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Silly, What-If, requests are open, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: In canon, Frisk can call Papyrus and Undyne. But what if they could call Mettaton as well? What sorts of things would the star of the Underground have to say about this human child's journey? Click the link and find out... (Or at least, find out my interpretations!)





	1. Prologue: A New Phone Number Appears!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing I'm doing for fun. If you're looking for a specific timeframe for all of this, I'd say around "after Frisk resets upon completing a Neutral-Pacifist route, but before going on the Alphys date".
> 
> The canonical lack of Mettaton after his last fight makes me a sad Mettaton fan, okay? He was like one of the two main characters of Hotland, but after Hotland it's as if he barely exists in the story anymore. So I came up with a little "what-if" thingy.
> 
> If anyone has requests for rooms in which to call Mettaton, you're more than welcome to list them in a comment. These chapters will be kind of bite-sized, each one containing a different phone call.

_Ring... ring..._

Frisk pulled out their phone and regarded it with a curious glance. Here, at the edge of Hotland, someone wanted to call them; they didn't recognize the number, though.

With a shrug, they took the call anyway. "Hello?"

"Darling?"

Frisk froze. That voice... that word... was that...?

"Mettaton?"

"Ohhh yesss!" Yep, it definitely was Mettaton. "Even though I'm charging right now, I've managed to wake up. I asked Alphys if she could give me your number."

Before Frisk could actually ask why, Mettaton continued.

"Why, you ask? Well..." He seemed to falter a little bit. "Quite honestly, darling... I wanted to apologize. Both for what I did, and on Alphys' behalf. We both feel awful about what you went through because of us, and we're sorry we thrust you into the middle of that."

Frisk could hear Mettaton take a deep breath.

"Thank you for being on my show, though. Granted, the circumstances could have been better... but my ratings have never been so high! I've been hoping to get to know you a little better..." He chuckled. "Unfortunately, it's rather difficult to hang out with someone when your body still needs repairs. So that's why I'm giving you my phone number! Feel free to call me at any time; I can't wait to hear what my newest fan is up to! Drama, romance, bloodshed... well, hopefully not as much bloodshed."

Both he and Frisk chuckled at that.

"Well, beautiful, I should let you get back to whatever you were doing. Ta-ta for now!"

(Click...)

Frisk stared at their contact list; they now had Mettaton's phone number.

If there was one thing they knew, it was that this was going to be quite interesting.


	2. Hotel Lobby

As Frisk looked around at the odd things displayed in the resort, a thought came to them: they now had the phone number of the man who ran this resort, so why not get his two cents?

_Ring... ring..._

"Oooh! You're at my resort! Do you like it?" He seemed to shift into promotion mode. "At the MTT Resort, we are committed to providing an experience as close to what you'd find on the surface as possible! ...Well, except we don't have a clear frame of reference, so we have to improvise a little. If you have any suggestions for improvement, you can let me know via fan mail or UnderNet!"

As Frisk thought about some suggestions, they heard Mettaton's voice again.

"Do you think we should install a pool or a ballroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, readers? I'm leaning more towards ballroom, because considering what Hotland is like, there's no telling what might happen to a pool.
> 
> (That last bit of dialogue is supposed to be what he would say if you called him a second time.)


	3. Hotel Restaurant

The fancy hotel restaurant atmosphere almost got to Frisk's head; were it not for the weird things in the restaurant, they would have felt like a grown-up. What would the owner of the restaurant have to say about this place?

_Ring... ring..._

"At this restaurant, you have to reserve everything in advance. That way, you know exactly what you're getting. If this is too expensive, we also have a burger restaurant."

For a brief moment, Mettaton seemed to gather his thoughts.

"By the way... have you met Burgerpants? I ask because, the more I think about it, the more I realize I should have been a better boss to him. I let my jealousy get the better of me... truthfully, I want to apologize, but I don't know if he'll believe me at this point."

Frisk thought they could hear Mettaton mutter softly to himself:

"What to do...?"


	4. Doors at the Hotel

Standing in front of the doors at the MTT Resort hotel rooms, Frisk decided it was as good as time as any to call the resort's namesake.

"I've been meaning to install a room key system in this resort; it's bound to increase our revenue! We just need to afford one first... I spent a lot of money on beautifying the resort before we could implement one. Because honestly, who wants to stay in a drab-looking place for their vacation?"

Frisk could hear a laugh, sounding halfway between nervous and silly.

"It's all about branding, sweetheart!"


	5. Hotel Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first posting of 2019.

It was strangely fun, crawling around beneath the bedsheets on that huge bed and listening to the music play; Frisk hoped they'd never stop appreciating simple pleasures like those. What would the manager of these hotel rooms have to say about a feature like that?

"If you're having trouble falling asleep, why not crawl around under the blankets? It even plays music from one of my soundtracks! It's bound to make you smile if you're feeling restless, darling!"

Of course, as Frisk knew, crawling around like that had the potential to make anyone tuckered out - and on a bed of that size, they'd be able to go right to sleep. Either that, or they could keep crawling around the mattress, as per Mettaton's suggestion:

"Dance the night away!"


	6. Nice Cream Outside the Hotel

As Frisk saw the Nice Cream Guy and his stand outside of the MTT Resort, they wondered if Mettaton himself knew about this; there was only one way to find out.

"...Oh? Someone's selling ice cream? Outside of my resort?"

His tone was rather unreadable, and Frisk was about to ask, but after a few seconds of silence, Mettaton spoke again.

"...Quick question, darling. Do you know if they're selling Neapolitan ice cream?"

Mettaton seemed to nervously chuckle.

"I'm asking for a friend, gorgeous."


	7. The Wishing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TwinklingMayViolets for giving me the idea to write this chapter next.

Frisk stared up at the gems dotting the ceiling of this room in Waterfall; to their understanding, monsters would come here and wish upon these gems as if they were stars. Given that they had no access to the night sky, this was the closest thing they had.

But speaking of stars... what would a certain other star have to say about this room?

"You're in the wishing room, darling? It's a very lovely place. We wish upon these stars so that one day, we might see real stars." He chuckled a little. "You know, beautiful... since I myself am a star, I would just love to make my fans' wishes come true. Bringing excitement and happiness in times of despair and stagnation... it's what I live for! Of course, the fame is a nice bonus."

Frisk smiled; with all the things Mettaton was saying, it was no wonder he decided to stay underground for the time being. They soon heard his voice again.

"Honestly, even I have a few wishes... but if I tell you, they may not come true. That's how it works, right?"


	8. Snowdin Tile Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to dovedapple for giving me the idea to write something in Snowdin next.

In the land of underground snow, Frisk stared at the tile puzzle that Papyrus had previously displayed to them. Knowing what they now knew about that kind of tile puzzle, they couldn't help but wonder what the other master of that puzzle would have to say about it.

"A tile puzzle just like mine, all the way in Snowdin...? Ooh! It seems that I have a fan over there! A very creative fan, at that! I always love seeing how my work inspires my fans!"

Frisk could hear him quietly sigh in happiness.

"My fans are so creative..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a debate on whether the control panel for Papyrus' tile puzzle is Mettaton himself or just looks like him... I tried not to go too far either way to account for readers' individual interpretations, but I personally lean more in favor of "it just looks like him", so my interpretation may have creeped into the text.
> 
> (And yeah, I know that if you call Papyrus in this room, he says he asked Undyne to ask Alphys to make this puzzle for him, but given that Papyrus is canonically a Mettaton fan, this puzzle's resemblance to one of Mettaton's puzzles may not be entirely a coincidence...)


	9. Grillby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this chapter idea goes to Dragonsrule18.

Everything at Grillby's seemed to be normal; Grillby was cleaning glasses, the dogs were playing cards (Lesser Dog was a very fierce competitor against itself), and everyone else was doing what they were doing when Frisk last saw them. The atmosphere was certainly warm and inviting - of course, when the restaurant's owner and namesake is a fire elemental, it would be more surprising if the atmosphere had no warmth.

Frisk had a thought as they leaned against a wall. Papyrus didn't like Grillby's at all, but Undyne seemed to love this place. Did Mettaton have an opinion on it? They took out their phone; there was only one way to find out.

"You're at Grillby's, darling? I've been there once or twice... personally, I prefer more upscale restaurants, but we're a little starved for choice down here. That's why my resort has two restaurants. I might visit more often if they installed a TV, though... it would help to get me more viewers! I already have one regular viewer in Snowdin, and a few more certainly can't hurt!"

Mettaton laughed.

"I could watch myself, sweetheart! In high definition!"


	10. The Bucket of Umbrellas

The sight of the bucket of umbrellas in the middle of Waterfall... Frisk wasn't sure why, but it filled them with the urge to call Mettaton.

"For Underground citizens who aren't waterproof, these umbrellas are a lifesaver. It makes it easier for them to reach Hotland, so they can watch my shows! ...Ooh! This gives me a new business idea!"

Frisk could already guess what it was even before Mettaton said it:

"I can see it now... MTT-Brand 'brellas!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Mettaton is speaking from experience... (In my headcanon, he doesn't become waterproof until at least some time has passed on the surface. Given that Alphys hadn't even fully optimized the battery by the time of his EX form's premiere, she probably didn't have time and/or any ideas of how to properly waterproof it...)


	11. Sans and Papyrus' House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Arbus for giving me this idea.

Frisk had a thought as they went to visit Snowdin. Through a few phone calls to Papyrus (among other things), they knew that Papyrus was a big Mettaton fan. But did Mettaton know who Papyrus was? Even if he didn't, would he consider Papyrus to be a person to meet in the near future?

And that was why they headed straight for the skeleton brothers' house upon disembarking from the boat. Once they were inside, they wasted no time in calling the man Papyrus described as "his favorite sexy rectangle" (who was now a still-sexy glam rocker).

"Where are you, gorgeous? I can hear my own theme song in the background. ...Is the TV on? Oooh! Whoever owns the TV has good taste, if I do say so myself. I would love to meet them once my body is back in business. Anyone who plays my shows that loudly is a person to trust."

Frisk thought about it; the TV _was_ quite loud.

"Loud performances are the best performances, darling!"


	12. Conveyor Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds to room_fire10 in the game's code. Partially inspired by a conversation I had with tad_unreal.

Solving a puzzle on conveyor belts... Frisk had gone through it before, and it sounded like it could be an exciting element in a game show, for good or bad. And since Frisk knew someone who hosted game shows, they felt it was as good a reason as any to call him.

"This conveyor belt puzzle... I must admit, it gives me an idea for a new movie. I could release it in a double feature with my latest script, to cover all my fans' bases." He cleared his throat. " _Escape from Conveyor Planet!_ Starring: Mettaton! Written by: Mettaton! Directed by: Mettaton! Produced by: Mettaton!"

Frisk stifled more than a few giggles as Mettaton continued.

"Glitter and sequins applied by: Mettaton! 'Movie of the Year' Award won by: Mettaton! Popcorn eaten by: Mettaton (and his fans)!"


	13. Piano Room

A room with a grand piano sitting in it... Frisk had previously solved the puzzle of the room, and things had gotten a little weird after that. But in the meantime, now that all of that had long since blown over, they figured that they could call Mettaton and see what he thought about this.

"Is there any instrument more fun than a grand piano? You can lie down on top of it and sing, or even feed yourself grapes... and you can even play it, if you know how! It makes such a lovely sound..."

Frisk inwardly nodded; it had taken them a few tries to properly play the tune they'd heard in the music box, but it was still fun to play the piano.

"Lying on top of a guitar doesn't work, darling. Trust me."


	14. The Mysterious Apron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the author makes her sudden reappearance with a randomly-chosen '80s synth song playing triumphantly in the background)
> 
> Sorry for the unannounced hiatus, everyone. For those who haven't read my Tumblr posts, here's the tl;dr: I got sick sometime in the middle of February, it kept worsening over the month, and then I spent half of March in the hospital. I've been discharged recently, and am still trying to recover. It's nothing super-serious, but I still need to keep an eye on my health.
> 
> Still not sure if I've completely regained the energy to write, so I'll start by writing a new chapter of Phone Conversations, since the chapters here are so tiny.

Frisk, remembering this particular patch of Hotland as the place where they found an abandoned apron, suddenly wondered about something. By now, they knew where the apron had originally come from, but had Mettaton seen the apron beforehand? There was only one way to know for sure.

"There was once an apron lying there... is it still there, darling? Regardless, I can assure you it's not one of mine. My aprons have fun slogans printed on them, to promote _Cooking with a Killer Robot!_ Perhaps I could get you one as a present!"

At that, Frisk couldn't help but wonder if Mettaton's merchandising team even made child-sized aprons.

"Which do you prefer, gorgeous? 'My dishes are to die for', 'Now that's what I call polishing off a meal', or 'Edible glitter is the new salt'?"


	15. Steam Vents and Switches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds to room_fire_rpuzzle in the game's code.

Flipping the switches and bouncing all around... while Frisk wasn't quite at annoyed at this steam vent puzzle as they were at a certain other one in Hotland, it still wasn't exactly their idea of fun, especially since it made them dizzy.

They wondered if Mettaton felt the same way.

"Ohhh... you're on that puzzle, huh? That's a doozy, isn't it, sweetheart?" He chuckled. "I don't have to worry too much about these kinds of puzzles because my other body can fly. I'm sorry I can't do much right now, but if you still need my help by the time my body's repaired, I'll be over there faster than you can say 'don't skip leg day'!"

Frisk also laughed a bit; who _would_ forget about leg day with Mettaton around?

"PS: Don't skip leg day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I think about it, from an in-universe perspective, why doesn't Frisk just use the phone jetpack? Is it too much of a drain on the phone's battery or something, or did Alphys disable that function after the cooking show, or is it one of those things that only works once, or is it a safety concern because of the magma, or...?


	16. Ballet Slippers

When finding ballet slippers behind a waterfall feels rather mundane in comparison to some of the other things you've seen, you know you're in a bizarre place. And even though Frisk had long since rescued them, something deep down urged them to report their previous findings to Mettaton - especially since it was a pair of shoes, and by now, who  _didn't_ know how the guy felt about his legs?

"You found ballet slippers, darling? Behind a waterfall? Not where I would've put them. Hmm..." He seemed to think for a moment. "On one hand, I'm tempted to start a shoe collection, but at the same time, I just love these boots. They flatter my legs so well, don't you think?"

Yep, there he was with the legs again... of course, if Frisk had just gained legs for the first time, they'd be excited, too.

"Also, I love the noise the heels make on hard floors. Clack clack clack..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "On one hand..." Wrong extremities, dude.


	17. Tables, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling from room_water_savepoint1...

Frisk had two questions as they stared at the crystallized cheese on the unassuming local table. Question one was quite simple, but provoked a lot of thought: what would the mouse have to do in order to get that cheese?

As for question number two: if neither Papyrus nor Undyne knew anything about the tables that showed up from time to time, did Mettaton know anything? Fortunately, there was an easy way to answer that question.

"Who keeps putting all these tables here?"

...well, that was a big "no".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the thrilling conclusion to this cheesy two-parter!


	18. Tables, Part Two: Bad Opinion Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and now from room_fire_mewmew2.

Frisk had no idea where all of these tables with cheese puzzles came from - and none of their friends seemed to know, either - but there was one thing they had to admit: those mice were determined. Whether they were in Snowdin, Waterfall, or here in Hotland, and whether they had to contend with plain cheese, crystal cheese, or cheese in a safe, nothing would stop them from their goals of a well-earned snack.

They wondered if Mettaton knew the saga of the mice; at the very least, they could give him updates. It would be something for him to think about while he recovered.

"Those tables must belong to the mice, sweetheart. I didn't put them there, and I don't know who's responsible otherwise. Maybe there was a cooking class, or they're from the local wrestling federation." He paused. "...Wait, we don't have a local wrestling federation. I could start one, though!"

Frisk could only imagine what a pro wrestling federation helmed by Mettaton would look like.

"Real drama! Real bloodshed! And a free shirt and foam finger with your first ticket!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, my own pro wrestling AU has been sitting dormant for over a year for various reasons...


	19. Cooking Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually takes place in the room just before the cooking show room; the website I use as a reference guide for the in-game phone calls doesn't list any for the cooking show room itself, but it does list some for the room before it. I don't actually know what happens if you try to use the phone in the cooking show room, so...

It was funny how life worked sometimes. One moment, Frisk could only watch as a killer robot tried to murder them with a chainsaw on the set of his cooking show; the next moment, they'd be standing just outside the boundaries of the set, having since befriended said killer robot and received his phone number.

Speaking of that...

"This is where we showed everyone that cake recipe... and made a huge mess in the process. You didn't see it while we were flying, but the janitors were scrambling to clean the floors the whole time. They did a fabulous job... I should give each of them a raise."

Mettaton cleared his throat.

"While I'm thinking about it, when's your birthday? I'll give you and your friends some autographed goodies, and sing you a special MTT-Brand birthday song, and even make you another cake! And don't worry, darling - I won't forget the chainsaw!" He laughed a little before quickly explaining himself. "Cutting cake with an ordinary knife is _so_ passe."

Deep down, Frisk couldn't be very annoyed at that joke, despite its nature; the stuff they'd gone through with Flowey - and the fact that they'd survived it all - had made everything else underground look like no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: this was actually one of the first Mettaton calls I came up with, although I didn't come up with the janitor part until just recently.


	20. Nature Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds to room_water_waterfall2 in the game's code. Fact: If you call Papyrus alone in this room, he asks you if you're in the toilet (and then asks you what a toilet is).

A peaceful little nature trail in the middle of Waterfall... Frisk noticed that, ever since receiving Mettaton's number, they'd felt eager to call him any time they saw something interesting, and this was one of those times. Besides, having to stay in the lab was probably making him bored.

"That sounds like water. Are you having a pool party, beautiful? One time, I threw a pool party for my employees. We played eight-ball all night long!" He chuckled. "And if you can believe it, Burgerpants is surprisingly good at it. I still won, though!"

Frisk wondered what it would be like to play pool against Mettaton; knowing him, he probably had a few techniques for tricky shots up his sleeve. Or maybe he just liked showing off.

"He never saw that corner pocket shot coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool time, pool time!
> 
> Although, since the pool balls in a traditional game of eight-ball come in stripes and solids, and since wearing striped shirts in the Undertale world is associated with childhood, do pool players in the Undertale world argue over who gets to take the solid balls? Or am I just overthinking things?


	21. Blook Acres: The Snail Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 4 of the phone calls everyone's undoubtedly been waiting for...
> 
> In the first three parts of this four-parter, Frisk hasn't read Mettaton's diaries, but that changes in the fourth.

As Frisk watched the snails slither around and emit slime in their pasture, they couldn't help but wonder what their friends would think. They already knew Papyrus and Undyne's thoughts on this matter, but what about the others? Toriel would definitely be intrigued, Sans would probably say "look at them escar-go" or something like that, Alphys might be unsure...

And, as always, what about Mettaton? He'd looked quite emotional when Napstablook called him at the end of his show; did the two know each other? And did that strange key that Frisk had bought from those girls at the resort have anything to do with this?

With a shrug, they decided to deal with one thing at a time, and they dialed Mettaton.

"Oh yes... the local snail farm." For some reason, his voice faltered just a little more than usual. "Snail racing used to be quite popular... one of the Underground's biggest spectator sports. But then everyone wanted something more, and it fell out of style. It's such a shame, really."

For some reason, Frisk thought they could hear Mettaton muttering something to himself. They wondered if they should ask, but before they could decide, he spoke up again.

"Be careful, darling. Racing snails are quite temperamental, especially when there's a photo finish... or so I've heard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the ghosts' yard, Napstablook's house, and a certain abandoned house, in that order.


	22. Blook Acres: Lawn of the Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 4 of the Blook Acres phone calls.

Frisk stared at the two houses before them. They'd been inside the grey one on the left; it belonged to their friend Napstablook. But the pink one on the right... they'd never been able to enter it. The strange key that currently burned a hole in their pocket... the two girls who'd sold it to them were Mettaton fans, and the key hadn't worked on a couple of other mysterious doors. Plus, the house was pink, just like Mettaton EX's armor.

For all they knew, it could have just been a coincidence. But then why had Mettaton sounded a bit nervous at the snail farm? And what would happen if they called him here? There was only one way to find out.

"Ooh... looks like you've made a lot of friends, darling." Well, he at least seemed a bit happier than he did before, even if just a little. "Do the two of you hang out often? I would love to join you, if I'm allowed..." He was quiet for a second, and then seemed to verbally stumble a bit, talking way too quickly. "Because I'm a celebrity, and we have busy lives, of course! All of those performances... trust me, darling, it's more work than it seems."

Mettaton gave a slightly nervous laugh.

"But at least we get to bring excitement to people's lives, right?"

The more Frisk listened to Mettaton, the more they really began to wonder about that pink house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But first, they have to visit a certain other house.


	23. Blook Acres: Napstablook's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4 of the Blook Acres phone calls.
> 
> This one has two different outcomes depending on whether Frisk accepted or rejected Napstablook's friend request in Hotland. Apparently, Mettaton was supposed to send you a "mortal enemy request" if you rejected them, but this was cut from the finished product (maybe because it might have revealed too soon that the two are related?) although it's still in the game's code.

In the spirit of the... well, spirit who lived in this house, Frisk lay on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. The last time they'd done this with Napstablook, they'd started daydreaming of stars and galaxies... and then, when Frisk ended up performing with Mettaton - a different sort of star - they'd learned that Napstablook was a huge fan. And when Frisk called Papyrus and Undyne the last time they visited this house, Undyne had mentioned something about Napstablook having a cousin who had gone missing; since she'd also said something about the two practicing "weird performances", something in Frisk's mind began to wonder. The more they thought about it, the more they began pondering if Mettaton was that cousin; why else would he have such a pained look in his eyes upon receiving a phone call from them?

Maybe if they placed yet another phone call of their own?

"You're in Napstablook's house...?" As Mettaton spoke, something about his tone sounded distant. "I've seen them around before. They're very delicate... be nice to them, all right?"

**~Ending 1~**

Frisk thought about how sensitive Napstablook seemed all the time; when Frisk tried to accept their friend request, they'd found that Napstablook had canceled the request before they could accept it. They wished they could give Napstablook a hug.

"Oh, excuse me, darling. I think Alphys wants to talk to me."

**~Ending 2~**

Frisk frowned, thinking about when Napstablook sent them a friend request. They'd tried to politely decline because they felt they didn't know Napstablook that well, but the request deleted itself before they could. Was it the right choice, though?

"Why do you sound so nervous, sweetheart...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Frisk is wondering the same thing about you, Mettaton...


	24. Blook Acres: Abandoned House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 4 of the Blook Acres phone calls - and undoubtedly the one you've all been waiting for.
> 
> This one's for dovedapple, who wanted to know what would happen if Frisk called Mettaton in his former house. I just put it off until now because I wanted to do all the Blook Acres phone calls in a set (like with the MTT Resort calls).

Frisk's soul pounded as they set down the last of the diaries right where they'd found it. Those six little notebooks, combined with the incredibly pink decor in this house, confirmed many things they'd been speculating about Mettaton. And yet, in many ways, it also raised further questions, many of which in regards to why things ended up the way they did.

They almost felt sick to their stomach as they thought about it. Because of their curiosity, they now knew something that was supposed to be a secret - and the secret-keeper in question hadn't told them on his own accord. If he found out that they knew about this, would he hate them? Would he hate himself? Would he instead own up to his mistake? Would Frisk have to pretend they didn't know a thing until (or unless) Mettaton decided on his own to tell them?

With all of that in mind, Frisk wasn't sure what possessed them to call Mettaton... but they did it anyway.

_Ring... ring..._

_..._

_He's not picking up._

On one hand, part of Frisk felt relieved that Mettaton hadn't responded to their impulse call. On the other hand, what if it was just a fluke? Against their better judgment, they called again.

_Ring... ring..._

_..._

_Still nothing._

_Seems Mettaton has left the building._

Frisk stared at their phone for a minute before putting it back in their pocket. Maybe this lack of response was for the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silly will return next chapter.


	25. School Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when it was common knowledge that (in America, at least) school was supposed to begin in September, the day after Labor Day? Good times, good times...

Frisk sat around near where those two teenage girls - a green fire elemental and a purple tentacle monster - had chosen to hang out, and thought about how the three of them all had something in common. Specifically, they would all be in school on a normal day - however, the girls couldn't get there because of the reactivated puzzles, and Frisk had found that their little before-breakfast excursion to Mt. Ebbot had taken far longer than expected.

Thinking about how popular Mettaton was in Hotland, Frisk couldn't help but wonder: what was he like in school? Was he a good student? Did he always make jokes? What was his favorite subject? (Frisk's first instinct was to guess something creative, but the monsters - and people in general - had a way of throwing curveballs at them.)

Maybe if they called him, they'd get some insight.

"School is canceled? Ohhh nooo! Now how am I supposed to market my MTT-Brand after-school specials?" He laughed a bit. "On the other hand, you know what this means? More time for summer blockbusters!"

Frisk thought about it; if people couldn't go to school, they would be more likely to go to the movies. If they weren't just watching movies at home, that is.

"We even have the right climate for them, darling!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all go to the lobby and get ourselves some Nice Cream... if it's back in stock.
> 
> (Anyone seen any good movies recently, or should I wait until Christmas?)


	26. Sans' Telescope

Frisk stared at the telescope that sat on its stand in this Waterfall corridor. Remembering what had happened last time they looked through the telescope, they decided to leave it alone this time in case Sans booby-trapped it again. (At least Sans had been considerate enough to use washable ink, and to pull this prank in a place full of water.)

They wondered if Sans would bring his telescope along if everyone managed to reach the surface someday. What would he think about being able to see the night sky, with all of its planets, stars, and constellations? He'd probably be amazed... and then make a ton of puns.

In the meantime, speaking of stars...

"Ooh! A telescope! What a great way to see the stars! Of course, you can always turn on your TV and see me." He laughed. "By the way, sweetheart, have you been on UnderNet? People are already clamoring for reruns of our performances together! It looks like you're becoming a star, too!"

Frisk couldn't help but nod; performing with the nation's biggest celebrity and driving his ratings up to those numbers would make anyone a little more famous.

"Maybe when I'm back in business, you could be my co-host."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tonight, on the Mettaton Show, Mettaton and his weird child friend show you how to do the Glamorous Leggy Robot Dance!"
> 
> (Mettaton does a bazillion really quick poses while Frisk watches him and tries to keep up)

**Author's Note:**

> In spite of Tumblr's ridiculous new policies that don't even work, I'm still on there. If you want to talk to me, send me fan mail or fanart, request a Mettaton/Reader story, see my headcanons, or more, here it is.
> 
> https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
